Kegajelasan Fanfic : Merry Christmas and HNY
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Yang paling penting! Ini tuh gak jelas... ide seadanya jadi nya aneh begini deh Maaf ya klo terlalu aneh
1. Chapter 1

**KEGAJELASAN FANFIC**

**Merry Christmas From All Saint Seiya Chara

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Sungguh di sayang kan… Saya dan anda (kecuali Kurumada-sensei) bukan pemilik Saint Seiya.**

**Author : Yumi Amamiya**

**Cerita Ini bener-bener gak jelas… Mo di akuin sebagain milik pembaca sekalian juga boleh ^_^ Cuma Mo Ngucapin Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru doing kok ^^…

* * *

**

Kru Saint 88 TV : Cek… Cek… Yupe! Sip! Mulai!

Yumi : Selamat Malam pemirsa sekalian ^^ Waaahhh dingin banget nih di Jepang saat ini… Yupe langsung pada maksud utama ajha yach… :D Acara Happy Christmas and Merry New Year ini… (dipotong…)

Kru : (bisik-bisik) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Yumi : (cengo) Ohohoho… maaf kesalahan teknis karena belom makan ^^ Curhat… Maksud saya Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ini… bertujuan untuk orang-orang yang gak bias berpergian di malam Natal yang indah ini… Jadi silahkan telepon ke nomor di bawah ini ^^ Kalo yang gak bisa baca nih… saya bacain ^^

GUUMMPPRRAAAANGGGG! *di timpuk pake kamera ^^

Yumi : Pokok nya… silahkan telepon atau sms ke : 081987654321 atau e-mil ke .com ^^ ada banyak hadiah menarik bagi yang beruntung… O.K. silahkan, penelpon pertama…

P1 : Halo…

Yumi : Yupe… dengan sapa di mana? _

P1 : Hiks…hiks… saya di sini…

Yumi : -_- Ya… mba nya siapa ya?

P1 : Saori di sini… hikss… hikss… (crooottthh) *cleaning something in her nose with tissue _

Yumi : Ya… Madam mo ngirim salam ke siapa?

P1 : ? (Ngamuk2) MAAAADDDDAAAMMM? AAAPPPAAAA KATAMUU? AKU INI LADY! LADY!

Yumi : (pasrah) Ya… Lady Saori saous tiram… mo ngirim pesan untuk siapa?"

P1 : APPPAAAAAA?

Yumi : (ketawa setan, demen bgt gua liat dia ngamuk ^^ ) Ya… mau ngirim ucapan selamat untuk siapa Lady Saori yang cantik, baik hati dan tidak sombong ?

P1 : Hiks…hiks… saya mo ngirim pesan "Merry Christmas" buat Ojii-sama yg ada di heaven…

Yumi : Hah? Gimana nyampein nya? Nelpon ke Hades ajha itu mah! Ya sudah… Buat Ojii-sama yg ada di heaven… dapet ucapan "Merry Christmas" dari Lady Saori… Dah tuh.

P1 : Makasih… hiks… hiks… *tuuuutttt… tuuuuttt ( telepon di putus )

Yumi : u_u ? Ya… itu dia penelpon pertama… selanjut nya? Silahkan… Ohh iya… kami tayang sampai jam 04.00 a.m. 26 Desember… Jadi banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan makan sahur…

Pak Huzweni : Kata-kata saya itu!

All Cru : *PLOOOKK ( nepok Jidat )

Yumi : Ohhh iya maaf –maaf ^^ Maksud nya masih banyak waktu untuk mengucapkan "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year " kepada orang yang di tuju…

Kru : (Bisik-bisik dari bawah stage) ikan-ikan… ehhh iklan!

Yumi : (serius merhatiin kamera) Ha? Ohhh… ini saat nya Iklan… Yupe kita bertemu lgi setelah jeda berikut…

Yo… Karena Iklan… Harap tunggu sebentar…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

**Langsung saja… lah… ^^**

Yumi : Kita kembali lagi dalam acara… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Dan… ooohhh… ada yang telepon rupanya… Halo… dengan dimana dan siapa ? :D

P2 : Ikki di sini…

Yumi : Oh lu… ahh gak seru!

P2 : YEE! Ini acara kan buat semua orang!

Yumi : Ya… ya mas… Mo ngirim salam ke siapa? -_-'

P2 : Buat Shun…

Yumi : Perasaan Shun ada sama lu kan?

P2 : Gak… hiks… dia… hiks… Natalan sama June…

Yumi : (pusing) Ya udah, yang sabar ya… Buat Shun… kasian tuh kakak mu! Natalan bareng aja lah… Bawa June nya ke Jepang…

P2 : Makasih… hiks… semoga Shun lgi nonton…

Yumi : Tenang… acara ini mengudara ke seluruh dunia kok Berkat Lady Saori juga sih…

P2 : Ya… hiks.. makasih…

Dan telepon pun di tutup…

Yumi : _Kenapa dari tadi orang yang nelpon pada aneh sih?_

Lalu… telepon berdering lagi…

P3 : Hello…

Yumi : Hello… who's there?

P3 : Shun… Shun Amamiya… I just watched this show and saw my niisan was calling you and gave me a message…

Yumi : Hmm… hmmm… O.K. Shun gua tau maksud lu, gua ngerti tuh artinya… Tapi pake bahasa normal aja kenapa? Gaya lu!

P3 : Et dehh buset! Di beberin lagi!... Ya udah kirim salam ke niisan Ikki… Merry Christmas juga and jangan nangis! Ntar gua natalan di sono! ( tuuuuttt tuuuutttt telepon di tutup dengan kasar )

Yumi : Ya… Merry Christmas buat Ikki dari Shun… Jangan nangis lagi… Adek mu mo pulang tuh… _perasaan tebalik yah? Bukan nya yg cengeng itu Shun ?_

Yumi : Yupe… kita juga kedatangan tamu special hari ini… Mari kita Sambut… Hyoga!

Hyoga : Ya… Ya… Merry Christmas untuk semua yang baca ya _ ^^

Yumi : Mulai sekarang kita to the point aja yuk ?

Hyoga : Boleh… MAS PANGGIL ARIES MU KESINI!

Yumi : (tutp telinga) gak pake teriak juga dong!

Hyoga : Ya… sorry…sorry…

Lalu Aries Mu yang paling caem, imut-imut, kalo senyum bikin hati berbunga-bunga… Dan… pokok nya yang paling imut lah! ^_^

Yumi : Mu… cepat teleport semua orang yang ada di Saint Seiya kesini… semua nya… Mo Athena no Saint… Poseidon no Marina… Asgard Warrior… Sky Warrior… Pokok nya semua!

Mu : Siap Yumi… (smiling so cute)

Yumi : AIIIIIHHHHHH _ Cute banget!

Go To Chapter Three!

So This Is The Real Christmas


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is The Real Christmas Celebration**

…**GO…!...GO…!...GO…!...  
**

Dan semua nya berkumpul di studio yang super duper besar itu…

Mulai dari para Dewa-Dewi…

**God and Goddes …**

Athena : Buat semua nya Merry Christmas and Happy New Year yah… (tumben nih jadi cakep ^^)

Artemis : Ya… Semua nya Merry Christmas ya…

Apollo : WOKEY! SEMUA NYA MERRY CHRISTMAS! _ (teriak bahagia) Walau matahari makin lama makin panas… Tapi Merry Christmas and Happy New Year semua nya…

Hades : Hmmm saya emang gak pernah liat kembang api dan pohon natal di Meikai tapi Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Tapi, kata-kata tersebut selalu keluar dari mulut saya setiap tanggal 25 dan 1 Januari… (Yumi : AIIIIHHH HADES GANTENG ^^ )

Poseidon : Semoga Natal tahun ini bisa membawa berkah bagi semua ^^ Semoga saya gak cepet emosi, biar gak ada Tsunami tahun 2011 nanti :D

Eris : Walau saya benci kebahagiaan tapi sy ikutan ya ^^ MC and HNY

Ares : Mba… aku juga mau ^^ MC and HNY :D

Polaris Hilda : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… That's All…

**Goldies :**

Aries Shion : Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru semua nya… Dewa-Dewi ku dan bawahan ku… Semua nya… Semoga Bergembira…

Aries Mu : Ya… semua nya harus bergembira! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ( Yumi : adduuuhhh ni orang kalo makin seneng makin cakep aja _ Love you MU!)

Taurus Hasgard : Saya mengucapkan… Merry Christmas and Happy New… Year ^^

Taurus Aldebaran : SAMA! HIDUP BRAZIL! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Gemini Aspros : Hmmm… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Dan Natal tahun ini saya akan mencoba jalan-jalan ke Ragunan… (Yumi : GAK PENTIIIINNNGGG!)

Gemini Defteros : AAAAAPAAAAAA? KENAPA KAMU MENGEJEK KEINGINAN KAKAK SAYA?

Yumi : AMPPUUUUNNNNN! YA YA MAAF

Gemini Defteros : Ya… Bagus! Cause of that Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Gemini Saga : O.K. Yo! Happy…Happy…New Year Man! And Merry Christmas Too! Yeah Man… (nge-rap ^^)

Gemini Kanon : Ya saya simple aja deh… gak mau sok nge-rap kayak kakak gua… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Gemini Saga : Hey Man! Bilang aja lu iri yo!

Gemini Kanon : UDAAAHHH! Kasih kesempatan buat yang lain mo ngomong! (Saga : Mata berkaca-kaca)

Cancer Manigoldo : BRAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Cancer Deathmask : MYOWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru… Semoga tahun ini saya bisa meredam keinginan untuk membunuh… (Yumi : Cool!)

Leo Regulus : Yaaa… Regulus mengucapkan Merry Christmas and Happy New Year … Semuanya… (Yumi : KYAAA anata wa kawaii desu… Regulus-kun)

Leo Aiolia : Hmmm… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (sambil senyum dan pasang muka ganteng ^^)

Virgo Asmita : Meski saya bukan seorang Christian… tapi… Selamat Hari Natal dan Tahun Baru…

Virgo Shaka : Yeah… So do I… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (Yumi : AIIIHHH Senyum mu tidak kalah manis dari Mu-sama _ Sweet)

Libra Dohko : Saya juga mengucapkan Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Hahaha

Scorpio Kardia : Yupe… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Scorpio Milo : Saya sang Casanova Sanctuary mengucapkan Happy Christmas and Merry New Year! Yeah…

All : (pasang wajah bingung)

Milo : Pada kenapa kok muka nya jadi begitu?

Yumi : Ternyata dia suka error juga ya, sama kyk saya ^^

Milo : Ha?

Shaina : Koreksi dong kata-kata mu tadi, darling…

Milo : (mikir dulu…) Ohhh ! Ya… sorry…sorry… maksud nya Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ^^

Capricorn El Cid : Simple Is The Best… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Capricorn Shura : Saya sih simple aja… ^^ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Aquarius Degel : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (to the point)

Aquarius Camus : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year … (sambil senyum dikit… KYAAAAA!)

Pisces Albafica : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (dan ada mawar berterbangan dengan kalemnya…)

Pisces Aphrodite : Hohohoho… Oh Yeah baby… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…. (dengan lebaynya menebarkan mawar ke segala tempat ^^ )

**Bronzies :**

Pegasus Seiya : Yo… Everyone Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Dragon Shiryu : Selamat Natal and Tahun Baru…

Cygnus Hyoga : Счастливого Рождества и Нового Года … Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ^^

Andromeda Shun : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year … All… !

Phoenix Ikki : Merry Christmas also Happy New Year…

**Female Saints :**

Aquila Marin : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (dengan imutnya tersenyum ^^)

Ophiucus Shaina : Sekali Lagi appear nih ^^ Happy Christmas and Merry New Year…

Milo : Yang… kita sehati ya… (senyum nyindir…)

All : HAHAHAHAHAHA…

Shaina : AHAHAHAHA… Gomen… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year …

Chameleon June : Gëzuar Krishtlindjet dhe Viti i Ri ... Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… All…

Erii : Saya ikutan dong… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Esmeralda : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (senyum kalem…)

Miho : Iya… Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru…

Shunrei : Hmm… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (ngomong nya kaleeemmm banget…mirip Himeka-nya Kamichama Karin…)

**Asgard God Warrior :**

Siegfried Dubhe : Same with Hilda-sama… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Alberich Megrez : Ya… Everybody… Oh Yeah! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Mime Benetnasch : Hmm… (playing the harp…) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Hagen Merak : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Freya : Count Me In Baby… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Epsilon Fenrir : Ya… All of us… (maksudnya dia tuh… sama serigala-serigala nya…) Just Wanna Say… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Bud Alcor : Oh Yeah… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Now your turn brother.

Syd Mizar : Yo… Man… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Thor Gamma : Merry… Chris… ( di cut… biasa lah, yang mukanya pas-pasan pasti di tindas ^^)

Hagen : Saya mau lagi! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

**Specters :**

Wyvern Radhamanthys : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Garuda Aiacos : Me too! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Griffon Minos : Ya… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Sphinx Pharaoh : O.K. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year … All…

Harpy Valentine : Sama aja lah ama si Sphinx

Balron Rune : Dengan berat hati saya menyampaikan, bahwa specter yang lain gak bisa ikut ke sini… Jadi saya mewakili mereka semua mengucapkan… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… (aslinya Author yang males banget nulis ^^ *TIMPUKIIIINNNNN ^_^)

Pandora : (dengan centilnya… nempel-nempel sama Radhamanthys and…) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

**Bonus :**

Pandora : Apaan nih? Bonus…bonus…?

Yumi : Buat si kembar…

Pandora : Oh… O.K.

Hypnos : Ahai… _ Ugghhh Mantap… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Thanatos : Dasar! (langsung pasang tampang keren) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

**Poseidon No Marina :**

Yumi : AIIIHHH This is the last group…

Seahorse Baian : Merry Christmas and Happy New Year… Yeah!

Chrysaor Krishna : Merry Chris… (di cut)

Seadragon Kanon : Kyaaahhhahahaha… saya kebagian lagi ^^ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D

Lyumandes Kaza : Mer… *PLAAAAAAKKKKK (di cut + di tampar)

Scylla Io : (nyengir tanpa dosa ^^) Oh YEAHHH! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Marina Tethys : Yaaa…Yaaa…Yaaa… Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Kraken Isaac : (senyum cool o) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…

Yumi : Giliran si imut nih _

Siren Sorrento : Thanks Yumi… O.K. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! YEAAAAHHHHH!

Dan suara flute Sorrento… Harpa nya Mime… dan alat-alat music lainnya memainkan lagu-lagu Natal… Yupe… begitulah Yang jelas semoga tahun 2011 ini, makin banyak kebahagiaan…

…That's All…

**Gimana ? Gaje kan? Hehehe gak pa-pa deh ^^ Fic ini sekedar ucapan Met Natal and Tahun Baru untuk semua orang, dan untuk orang-orang yang belum sempat aku kirimin salam ^^ Semoga Tahun 2011 Makin Menyenagkan! YEAAAAHHHHH! HAAAPPPPYYY NEEEWWWW YYYEEEAARRRR! 3 **


End file.
